


Magical holy world

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is an angel, Alive Noah, Blue is awesome as she always is, Gansey is such a dad even though he's only seventeen, Henry is the voice of reason, M/M, Ronan is a street racer, superhero Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam is a angel. He's never told anyone. The reason for this is because he's also a superhero. He saves a street racer from a car crash. Let's see how this goes...





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and he was flying through the clouds. He’s never felt so free in his life! Adam flew a little lower beneath the clouds and just above the city. It was beautiful, every light looking like a million stars. The church was only a few more blocks away. At least from what he could see. Adam wished he could fly for just a bit longer but he had studying to do. Adam folded his wings to dive. He kept getting closer to the ground. 

_ Wait… wait… Now! _ He mentally chanted and reopened his wings to gently float to the ground behind the church. Adam made sure no one was around and put a t-shirt on over his wings, and for a little bit more reassurance that no one could see them he put on a jacket. He also made sure to tuck his wings in as much as he could then went inside. Adam has always been an angel, but first he had to earn his wings. He was born into an abusive family, he survived every single thing his father did to him. Even though Adam has scars, he still survived and finally earned his wings. Adam unlocked his apartment door and walked in. The place was just like he left it. Clean and neat with his books on his bedside table. The church took him in when he was only sixteen years old and he had suffered at the hands of his father. Adam shut the door and flipped open his computer to listen to the news. 

**“And in other news the mayor is awarding Warrior Angel with the key to the city! The ceremony will be in the city square this saturday!”** The news reporter exclaimed. 

Adam turned it down a little and smiled softly. He earned that key, he was going to protect the city with everything he had for many years to come. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Adam, open up I’m bored!” Blue shouted through the door. Adam chuckled under his breath then walked over to the door and opened it. Blue was glaring at him and stomped past. 

“So I hear you’re bored. What do you want to do?” he demanded teasingly. 

Blue had been his best friend since fifth grade, they had gone out once but decided it would’ve just been better if they stayed friends.

“I want to order pizza and play some video games or we could go for a walk, I really don’t care I just want to do something that isn’t boring.” She told him. Adam really needed to be studying right now but it could wait for an hour or so. 

“Okay, but only for an hour. I still have studying to do.” Adam says. Blue nods and they walk out of the apartment. Adam locks the door behind him and stashes his keys in his pocket. 

“Hey did you hear? Warrior Angel is getting the key to the city on saturday!” She exclaims as they walk down the street. 

“Yeah I heard. I watch the news Blue.” He replies sarcastically. 

“You don’t need to be a dick about it I was just wondering if you knew shithead.” She grumbled. Adam smiled fondly at his best friend.

“I’m not dick, that’s your boyfriend.” he told her innocently. She punched him in the arm hard enough to hurt but he didn’t feel it. 

He pretended to have been hurt anyway. “Ow, shit sorry” 

Blue smiled at him in a victorious way. 

Suddenly a car came out of nowhere and hit the side of a building. 

The car engine started smoking and exploded. Blue fell a few feet backwards. Adam planted his heels on the ground. He looked back to see if Blue was okay. She was barely hurt, a few scrapes but that was about it. Adam looked towards the car and ran for it. It was a black BMW. Once he reached the car the driver was half conscious. He had a buzz cut and some tattoo on his back, at least that was what Adam could see. Adam tried opening the door but it was jammed against the sidewalk and some bricks. Adam had to go on the other side if he was going to save this guy. Adam ran around the car and pulled open the door. He crawled inside and unbuckled the driver from the seat. Adam tried to pull him out but his legs were stuck between the wheel and the seat.  _ Damn this is infuriating!  _

Adam grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and ripped it from its place. It was easy since he had super strength thanks to his Angelic abilities. He threw the wheel to the side and pulled The driver to his chest. Adam slowly backed out of the car with the driver and laid him on the ground a good few feet from the wreckage. Adam searched the driver’s neck for a pulse. He finally found it, it was weak but it was there.

“Where the fuck am I? What the fuck just happened?” The driver groaned and tried to sit up. 

“Don’t get up! You need to rest, you just wrecked your car. I barely got you out of there in time, man.” Adam explained. The driver looked at him and his eyes widened a little. 

“Y-you saved me?” he asked in disbelief. Adam gently pushed him back down to the ground. 

“Rest.” Adam ordered. The driver obeyed but still stared at Adam in disbelief. 

“W-what’s your name?” the driver asked him. 

“Adam.” he replies kindly. The driver smiled softly. 

“M-my name’s Ronan.” he said. 

Adam smiled back at him. 


	2. new friends

“Wow, talk about not doing anything boring! That was awesome!” Blue exclaimed excitedly. 

“Blue that was definitely not awesome, someone got hurt!” Adam snaps. 

Adam and Blue were at the hospital getting checked out by doctors because of the crash. Adam barely had any scratches on him but Blue had a few bruises and a couple scrapes. 

“I’m going to go see if Ronan is recovering alright, okay?” he told her and walked out of the room and down the hall. Ronan had his arms crossed and was sitting up in the hospital bed with a grumpy look on his face. He looked kind of cute like that, the thought made Adam blush. 

“Hey Adam.” Ronan greeted and his expression softened a little. 

“Hey Ronan, are you okay?” Adam asked him. 

“Yeah I’ll be okay but my car is fucking totaled.” Ronan told him, exasperatedly. Adam knew that Boyd would have Adam work on it when he got to work tomorrow. Adam would have it done in five hours thanks to his abilities. He could move as fast as the flash, maybe even faster. Adam could also make anything revert to its original form within a few hours if it was something big, but a car would take at least five hours. 

“Yeah, it’ll be at Boyd’s for a few days. But they have someone working there that can get it done in a few hours.” Adam explained to him while looking out the window. Ronan was about to say something but someone knocked on the door to Ronan’s hospital room. Adam turned around to see a guy that was a little bit shorter than him with glasses and brown hair. 

“Ronan? are you alright?” The guy asked with concern filling his voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine Dick, just a few scrapes and bruises. Maybe a fractured arm but that’s it.” Ronan told him. 

“Adam, the doctor says I’m all good so we can go- Gansey!” Blue exclaimed and tackled the guy with glasses in a bear hug. 

“Jane? What are you doing here?” Gansey questioned and saw the bandages on her arms. 

“Adam insisted I got looked at by a doctor after he pulled Lynch from his car.” Blue explained. Gansey looked at Adam with wide eyes. 

“Y-you’re the one who saved Ronan?” he stammered. 

“If I didn’t he would’ve been dead. You don’t need to thank me, we were just there at the right time.” Adam said with a straight face. Adam had saved a lot of people before so it wasn’t anything new to him. 

“Adam I want to thank you because  if you didn’t save him then I would’ve had to explain to his  brothers that he was dead, then I would have my best friend to grieve at a funeral and for days to come. Thank you for rescuing him Adam, Ronan owes you his life.” Gansey said and hugged him. Adam immediately froze in the hug.  

“Um Gansey? Adam isn’t used to hugs sweetie.” Blue tells him. Adam heard Ronan snort a laugh. Gansey immediately released him. 

“S-sorry, I didn’t realize.” he stuttered. 

“It’s okay, I just don’t get a lot of them.” Adam smiled at him. Gansey’s face dropped into a concerned frown. 

“Well if you fucking hang out with Gansey for too long all you’ll fucking get are hugs.” Ronan snickered.  Adam frowned at his choice of an explicative. 

“Maybe” he replied, “Anyway I have a lot of studying to do so I have to get back to my place. Call me if anything’s up or if you just want to hang out, see you guys later.” he told them and walked out the door after giving them his number. What he really needed to do was his nightly patrol but first he had to go to his secret headquarters. 

Once he got outside Adam walked around the building to an abandoned alley and took his jacket and shirt off to stretch his wings. They felt really sore from being folded all night, it felt good to stretch them out. 

“ _ Angelus bellator” _ he said quietly. His armor glowed in front of him like a hologram. He stepped into it and felt the golden armor go solid around him. There were holes in the back of the armor for his wings. He felt powerful, like an unstoppable, indestructible force.

“Adam?” someone said from behind him. 

“Adam Parrish?” they questioned. Adam turned around to see Henry Cheng. 

“Not a word about what you just saw Cheng, okay?” Adam warned. Henry’s eyes lit up in excitement. 

“Right, of course. Can I ask just one favor though?” he wondered aloud. Adam knew if he didn’t do this favor Henry was asking for then his secret life wouldn’t be secret anymore. 

“What is it?” Adam demanded kindly. 

“Can I be your sidekick? I don’t have to be in the battlefield, I can be somewhere away from you too! Your headquarters can be in my basement at my house!” Henry exclaimed with an excited smile. Adam didn’t want him to be sad if he told him no. Adam smiled at him. 

“Sure, but I already have a headquarters. I call it the angel’s nest.” Adam told him.  Henry’s eyes lit up like fireworks at the sound of that. 

“Can we go see it?” he asked. 

“That’s where I was going to go. I told Blue, Gansey, and Ronan that I was going to go home to study. I’m actually on my way to the angel’s nest.” Adam told him. 

“Can I go with you!?” Henry demanded with determination sparking in his eyes. Adam loved the determination he had. 

“Sure, but we can’t go there by car. It’ll be faster if we fly. Here, I’ll carry you.” Adam replied and lifted his wings to fly. He gracefully picked up Henry and flew off into the night. 


End file.
